


The Vacation

by TheYoungOne



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: F/F, Reader/Uhura, Uhura is a workaholic, Wives, wife - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-08-08
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-04-13 13:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,352
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4524327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYoungOne/pseuds/TheYoungOne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nyota is a workaholic and doesn't take the time to take time off with her wife and causes an upset.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Start

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on this website, but it is not my first fanfictions by any means. It has been a while though, I do hope you enjoy this. I won't post very often though I do want to continue this.

You made your way down the hallways of the starship enterprise carrying two bags over your shoulder. You were excited about the shore leave. The planet was like winter on earth, but all the time. The captain had prepared cabins for the crew members and their spouses. You were especially excited to spend this one with Nyota because she had promised that you would go on this one together, instead of alone like last time. But the thing was you couldn't find her.  
You stopped by your station one last time to make sure everything was alright, and to your (not) surprise your wife was still at her station, not at all in her civilian clothes, where you had hoped she wouldn't be. And as much as you love how her work dress fits her body, it's time for vacation.  
"Lieutenant Uhura," you say standing behind her.  
"Just a second," she puts her index finger up. You glance around the bridge and its practically empty save for Lieutenant Commander Scott, Commander Spock, Nyota, and Captain Kirk. You run your hand down your face, ,and sigh. After many seconds have passed and a couple checks of the time, you tap on her shoulder.  
"Uhura, its time to go." You halfheartedly notice that a the poor ensign to replace Nyota is no where in sight.  
Nyota grunts and mumbles, deep in her work.  
"Nyota, where is your replacement?" You asked, concerned that if she was sick, you'd be alone again on shore leave.  
"I told her to go back to her cabin, and give me a few to fini- (Name)! Let me finish my work!" You took her earpiece from her and held it above her head.  
"That's (Last Name) to you Lieutenant! As your commanding officer, I order you to go on shore leave with your wife!" You said pulling rank. You could hear the captain chuckle in the background, trying hard to stay out of it, knowing how hard it is getting his own husband off work sometimes.  
You hand the earpiece to Commander Spock.  
"Make sure Lieutenant Uhura's replacement gets this." You take Uhura's hand and drag her into the turbolift, she is angry at you, you can tell, but the thing is, you don't care, she already promised you she would go. You are not missing this one.  
You say deck six, and as the doors close, you narrowly miss the captain smirking at you, and you squeeze Uhura's hand to almost make sure she's still there.  
The whole way there she doesn't speak, and neither do you. You just silently breathe in frustration.  
When you, after what feels like a very long time reach the deck, does she say something.  
"I can't believe you sometimes," she seethes at you and rips her hand back. You narrow your eyebrows in frustration, and look around to see if anyone can hear you.  
"I was almost done (Name)! I mean that was the most immature thing-" you cut her off by putting your finger on her lips.  
"Stop. Right now." You say in a low voice. "You promised me." She grits her teeth, making you move your hand to her jaw, softly tracing it.  
"You said that this would be one we actually attended. We already missed yesterday, so we have only six days left, and we didn't go last time, and the time before that, or the time before that. What I did may seem uncalled for, but you've broken your promises and I'm tired of it."  
She just stared at you like you had grown another head, her mouth open slightly taking in what you said. You were having a hard time keeping it together because you hardly ever get angry, and you were starting to cry.  
"Now," you said, voice breaking.  
"It's time to go," you wiped around your makeup trying not to smear it, and to catch your tears.  
You pulled on your gloves, and left Nyota's bag on the ground.  
She followed behind you, all the way to the turbolift. You tell the technician one to go down. And before the transporter beams me down, you say with malice, "Its quite cold down there, might want to change." When you're gone, the technician, avoids eye contact with Nyota, sensing, that a fight was going on that he was never meant to be a part of. When you appear in front of your cabin for the rest of the week, you almost broke down in tears, thinking how you were angry and hurt.


	2. Remember

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Reader remembers a time

You dry your eyes with the edge of your shirt and sigh. Maybe you were asking too much of her. I mean you knew she was like this when you met her so why should you think she would change? You wanted to clear your head so you hung up your clothes and explored the cabin.   
The place was a more modern style with a hint of nostalgia resembling old Earth style. It was without most technological advances save for a few things so there wouldn't be any distractions for Nyota to get preoccupied with. You made yourself a cup of hot chocolate from the replicator and sat on the couch. It wasn't like this when you first knew her. It was more exiting and confusing and such a time when she made you so hot and bothered. It was especially like that when you first figured out you wanted her, and she denied that the feeling was there.   
-The night was almost over, and you and lieutenant Uhura drunkenly stumbled through the ships corridors trying to get back to your individual rooms. "That was so fucking crazy!" you said laughing into her shoulder.   
"Yeah! Especially when you landed in that guys lap and then the guy threw us out of the bar!"  
The sound of footsteps coming from behind sent Nyota into a panic as she was still technically on duty. The only reason you went out was to make Nyota forget about her recent break up with Commander Spock. And sure enough the footsteps belonged to Mr. Spock himself.   
Without warning Nyota slammed you and herself into the nearest closet. The door closed with a whoosh, and the footsteps quickly went by and faded.   
The darkness surrounding you two became dimly lit by an almost in need of replacement light. Your laughter quickly faded into a more serious air. You could barely see each other, but you were aware that Nyota's attitude had shifted. It was so cramped, your arms had to move around her body for comfort. At that moment you had nowhere else for you to look but directly into her eyes. She had beautiful eyes that seemingly had an endless depth to them, slightly hypnotic. A hand moved down your side, and then rested on your hip, while the other moved from your shoulder toward your cheek. You reflexively pulled her body pressed against yours. Her eyes closed, and her lips moved in towards yours.  
"Nyota..." You breathed out, your own beginning to close as well.  
At that moment the door opened and a surprised ensign stepped into light, which caused you and Nyota to pull back abruptly falling out and bringing cleaning supplies along with you. He scrambled to help you and Nyota up with a panicked look on his face of someone who really shouldn't of seen that.   
"Commander, Lieutenant." He nodded to both of you.   
"Ensign, carry on." You said with your 'commanding' voice to get him to leave, which he did with much speed.   
You looked over at Nyota who looked more embarrassed than you did.   
"Nyota..."  
"Goodnight, (Name)..." She said walking away trying to catch her breath. You knew Nyota. You had been friends for months now. She didn't like girls like you did. Did she? Well though you didn't know; that... you wanted more of that feeling...a lot more-   
The sound of keys turning in the door interrupted your reminiscing. You turned your head to the door, and sure enough, Nyota came through the door. Wearing a red winter coat with black boots.


End file.
